robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcee Meets Impactor
= Autobot Datanet Message: 10/47 Posted Author AAR: Asset Acquisition Sun Apr 12 Impactor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Command: Impactor reporting. The mission to retrieve Blurr (further referred to as "asset" in this report) is a success. Upon recruiting and preparing Autobots Whirl and Torque at the behest of Orion Pax, our team made our way to Kaon as subtlely as possible. Given my knowledge of the subterranean mines in the vicinity, I decided it best to go in from below. Tunnelling for a time, we finally came up inside of an abandoned pub. Immediately, I ordered Whirl to transform and to provide air reconaissance and cover to ensure that Decepticon patrols would not catch us by surprise. After this, Torque was requested to scout the street level and to retrieve any intelligence on the whereabouts of the asset. I stayed behind to secure our escape route. After approximately 1.5 cycles, Torque radioed the suspected location of the asset. I recalled Whirl and we moved in to the location as quickly as possible. The asset was at the suspect location. I promptly informed the asset that our team was sent in for acquisition and return to Autobot headquarters. I had strategically prepared for some resistance with EMP munitions to prevent asset transformation and escape. The asset came willingly and we made our way to egress. On the way, a small Decepticon patrol ambushed the team. Whirl transformed and took to the air just as I received a gunshot wound to the left shoulder. While down and being seen to by Torque on the field, I drew my sidearm and eliminated two of the Decepticons. Whirl carpet bombed the others in a strafing flyover. After the smoke settled and I was back on my feet, we finally egressed through the tunnels, exiting well beyond Kaon's borders. Team Status: Impactor - Receiving treatment at Autobot HQ Medical Facilities. Whirl - Debriefing. Torque - Debriefing and Resupply. Asset - Rendered into Autobot custody. ++ Medical Facilities ++ Pristine and clean, the medical facilites in Autobot headquarters are state of the art. There are multiple CR chambers, surgical berths, recovery bays and even quarantine and stasis chambers for special cases. Nurturing facilities are in the far back, a separate room for caring for emergency spark discoveries. Milling equipment, tools and spare parts are in a separate room off to the right of the entrance, and offices for doctors to meet with patients and keep records are off to the left. Contents: Impactor Arcee strolls in quietly, although not timidly...she doesn't really want to startle the patient, but should he need his rest, she isn't going to go out of her way to bother him too much. After regarding him for a moment, she decides to chance it. If he turns out to be exceptionally grouchy about it, she decides, she'll just let him get his beauty rest. "Excuse me, I had a few things to ask you," Arcee greets quietly, "But if now isn't a good time I can come back later. Up to you." Impactor continued to stare up at the ceiling a bit. He wasn't much of a socialite, but he respected the direct approach. As the medic still worked on him, he rolled his head towards the direction Arcee's voice had came from. The miner-turned-commando stared at her with coal-red burning optics and said to her in a deep tone, "Ask away. Not like I'm going anywhere. What is on your mind?" Impactor knew her from a roster list for possible team recruits, but had not committed her name to memory. His fingers tapped idly at his abdomen where his hands were folded together. "I was wondering how you planned on capturing Blurr had he not been willing to come along voluntarily," Arcee says. She doesn't know a whole lot about Impactor yet, but his report made her think he might have had a contingency plan on how to capture the speedster. Impactor smirked a little at the straight-up question. He looked the pinkish femme over slowly and understood there was (lol) more than meets the eye to her. He leaned his head back down and turned his gaze upwards again. He tapped his fingers once more and replied, "Electromagnetic munitions. Particularly, a pair of missiles. Just enough to stun him long enough to get my hands on him. If he continued to resist, I would have ripped his legs off and carried him back here like a storage pack. If the hard way failed, I was ordered to leave him behind rather than risk my team overlong in Decepticon territory. There were 2 ways out of there - willingly or forcefully. If neither worked, he could stay there and rot." Arcee doesn't seem particularly shocked at Impactor's answer, because he definitely looks to be the sort of mech who could, in fact, rip off limbs about as easily as tearing up a thin-walled canister. "Okay. Interesting...just wondering, because while he's no fighter, he was specifically designed to evade almost anything. If Prowl had given me that assignment, I'm not entirely sure how I would have been able to do it. When I was still a rookie, he assigned me to capture Blast Off, and I managed to do /that/, but...Blast Off is only evasive in one mode, so it was simple to figure that one out." She smiles slightly. "Don't think we've met yet, my name's Arcee and I work security-related field assignments at the moment." Impactor listened to her words and he turned his head towards her again. There was the sound of a release valve, a hiss of pressure, and a panel on his torso opened, one of a pair. He reached p and he pulled it completely open to expose the small missile housed within, tipped with a bluish warhea that indicated it was EMP armed. He then closed the panel again, pushing it in place and the pressurized lock held it closed. "Missiles. He may be fast, but not faster than a preemptive strike." "Impactor," he replied, giving her his name. "I am a heavy assault field commander. I was pardoned from serving my sentence at Garrus-1 recently and recruited by Pax. I'm the necessary evil the Autobots need in the field." Arcee's optics widen as she sees the armed warhead. Truth be told, she isn't entirely sure HOW fast Blurr is. Could he outrun something like that? Because getting tagged by one of those things would probably hurt...a lot. "Welcome to the club! We have a lot of necessary evil around here," she says cheerfully. "So you're in some good company. I don't think there's many saints around this place. If Pax thinks you're alright, then I think you're alright. Say, want to do some training once you're discharged from medical?" Impactor instantly liked her. There were two ways to get on Impactor's good list. The desire to be better prepared - and booze. He grinned at her broadly at that question and said, "You better believe it. I need to get a few upgrades from Wheeljack and test them out in a few megacycles. I'll be pressing the hunt in a few cycles for Decepticon cells. Try and root out some of them and either put an end to their work or drag them back here." Impactor then looks to the medic and the mech shakes his head, letting them know that Impactor was not discharged /yet/. "OK, not a problem! I'm not a total rookie, but as you can probably tell...my original function was more suited for office work than for what we're doing now, so anything I can learn about different fighting techniques is *extremely* valuable," Arcee says. "I've put in plenty of hours on the shooting range and I've mastered a number of weapons, but I'd also like to learn melee...Captain Springer's going to teach me electrosword-fighting...my problem right now is actually finding someone willing to train, believe it or not." Impactor tapped his fingers again as the medic hit a circuit and made his hand jump for a moment. He grunted at the mech before he looked back at Arcee and he said, "Sounds like you got a good trainer. I handle a lot of heavy demolitions, since I used to be a miner. My particular style of fighting is more .. brutish .. than fencing or swordfighting. I tak ea more direct approach. Maybe I can teach you some wrestling and you can use that lithe chassis of yours to wrap your legs around some 'Con's head and snap it off!" That got Impactor excited. Arcee looks awed. "You could teach me how to do that?? Awesome! I'm in." She would LOVE to be able to do that to a certain troublesome Seeker, he'd be the /first/ to get his head severed, she decides. "I don't mind whatever technique you can pass on, I'll learn it! And in return, you get...reliable backup on the field. At least I'll know what I'm doing out there. That's what's needed the most." Impactor looked at Arcee for a long moment, his optics roaming down and back up again and he just gave an assessing nod. "Alright, then. We'll see what you can do later on. And if you prove yourself, I'll take you out with me on - what is it called? - initial mission parameters? I prefer to call it 'the first shot'." Because that's what it really was. This gets a big grin from the young femme. Arcee's been very eager to prove herself as every bit as capable as the mechs, and if she's able to master some new fighting techniques, that will mean even more opportunities to do just that. "...Thank you very, very much. I'll let you get some rest now, but just call on the radio if something comes up, I always have my frequencies on, okay?" Impactor gave a nod to Arcee and winced some as a drill went in the wrong direction from the mech and he stared at the medic, considering slapping him upside the head. He then called over to her, "You got a deal. I can think of plenty of situations that a sleek femme like you can help out." (Like being my beer wench!) Was that a flirt? Maybe? Naw, couldn't be. Impactor's /so/ serious. He leaned his head back then as she made her way out and he told the medic, "Hurry up, will you?!" Arcee smirks slightly, then chuckles, grinning broadly as she heads back out. She's probably pretty used to the mech-talk around these parts because it doesn't seem to rankle her. "Talk to you later." Category:April 2015 Logs Category:Autobot Category:Kaon Uprising